


you make my heart beat faster

by InkCaviness



Series: kyouhaba week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Pick Up Lines, Fluff, KyouHaba Week, M/M, Second-Hand Embarrassment, i seriously dont even know, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkCaviness/pseuds/InkCaviness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you lift? Cause I was hoping you’d pick me up.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	you make my heart beat faster

**Author's Note:**

> day one of [kyouhaba week](http://inkcaviness.tumblr.com/post/128979362208/kyouhabaweek-kyouhaba-week-september-13th-to), prompt: smile
> 
> alternate title: do you even lift, bro  
> did i take this serious? absolutely fucking not.

“Do you lift? Cause I was hoping you’d pick me up.”

 

At first there’s no reaction, Yahaba just stares at him, completely speechless with his mouth hanging open a little, and Kentaro thinks that this it. He’s finally gone too far and he’s gonna get killed with a volleyball, and not even just by some random person, no, the cause of his death will be the guy he’s had a crush on since their first year. Internally he’s already preparing for his impending doom when the unsuspected happens. Yahaba’s lips split into a broad grin and he begins laughing.

 

“Oh my god,” he manages to get out between pearls of laughter, “Where did you get that one?”

 

Kentaro can feel his face heat up more and more with every second and by now he probably resembles a tomato although he doubts that Yahaba can even see all that much of him at the moment. There are tears at the corners of the setter’s eyes and he dropped the volleyball in his hands in favour of bracing himself on his knees. Helplessly Kentaro looks around, searching for a clue as to what he should do but all he finds is a giggling Oikawa and Iwaizumi whose face is buried in his hands. He had expected to be rejected or, in some twisted way, for Yahaba to accept his feelings, or maybe even to be punched in the face. What he hadn’t expected was to be laughed at.

 

“I, uh,” there’s an awkward pause where he reaches up to rub the back of his neck but this whole situation can’t really get any more awkward anyway, “I got it from Iwaizumi-senpai.”

 

At that Yahaba looks up at him, still smiling broadly and all Kentaro can think is _shit he has dimples oh no._

Somewhere in the background Oikawa’s giggling turns into wheezing laughter followed a sharp hiss of _“Shut up, Trashkawa!”_

 

“Iwaizumi-senpai?”

 

Kentaro shrugs helplessly and nods.

 

“Yeah,” his face must be on fire, there can’t be any other explanation for how hot it feels, “he said it to Oikawa so I thought-“

 

He’s interrupted by another loud laugh from Yahaba. Silently Kentaro prays to whatever deities may exist in this world that a hole opens up in the floor of their gym and swallows him whole.

 

“You didn’t really take that serious, did you?”

 

Yahaba stands upright again and wipes away tears from his face but at least he doesn’t look angry, quite the opposite actually.

 

“They do that all the time,” Yahaba says, “I’m pretty sure they’ve got a bet running on who can find the worst pick up line.”

 

At that Kentaro’s mouth falls open.

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Yeah, I don’t think anyone would really say that to confess their feelings for someone.”

 

By now his blush is probably spreading down to his neck and Kentaro considers just running away, it can’t really get much worse than this. Defeated he closes his eyes and turns away until-

 

“But if you were somehow trying to ask me out I say yes anyway.”

 

His eyes snap back open so fast that little black dots dance in his field of vision but that really doesn’t matter in that moment.

 

“Really?” he croaks out, the surprise and excitement apparent in his voice.

 

“If you want to.”

 

Yahaba sounds flustered and there’s a light pink dusting his cheeks. _Adorable_ , Kentaro thinks and the thought makes the tips of his ears burn again.

 

“Of course!” Kentaro blurts out and he’s glad that he doesn’t stumble over the words although he maybe sounds a bit too eager.

 

It doesn’t matter if he does because he’s rewarded with another bright smile from Yahaba that makes his mouth feel dry.

 

“It’s a date then!”

**Author's Note:**

> i promise my other entries for kyouhaba week will me more serious, okay?  
> talk to me on [tumblr](inkcaviness.tumblr.com)(pls, i'm a lonely potato and i wanna talk about kyouhaba


End file.
